1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for turning pages of an open book and a system for picking up images of pages of a book.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as an automatic page-turning device to turn pages of a book or the like, there is known a page-turning device which sticks to each page of piled pages to turn pages.
The sticking to the page is released at a destination position. After the release, there is a possibility that the page returns to a departure position due to resilience of the page itself.